


Another year for The Professor

by SummersWolfe



Category: Gilligan's Island
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersWolfe/pseuds/SummersWolfe
Summary: The castaways make the day special for The Professor.
Relationships: Roy "The Professor" Hinkley/Mary Ann Summers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Another year for The Professor

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is lame, with a little bit of fluff at the end, and it's what I write best!

It was November 10th, 1965 and it was Roy Hinkley’s 40th birthday. The rest of the group wanted to do something special, especially Mary Ann since they had been openly dating for 6 months. It was the big 4-0 and the celebration had to huge, but they were on an island so they were going to have to get creative.

Mary Ann put the Howells in charge of gifts since they knew more about luxurious gifts. The Skipper was handling the music and entertainment, while the girls were preparing the food. Poor Gilligan wanted a job, so Mary Ann said he could be the decorator and he was so excited.

Mary Ann kept The Professor far away by having him find certain flowers for the dinner table, flowers that she knew weren’t on the island. She explained to him that they were very important because it had something to do with the time of the year. The Professor accepted his task and went off exploring. He didn’t dare try to argue with Mary Ann, he knew that once she set her mind to something, she wasn’t going to stop until she got it.

Mary Ann decided to make a cake for the evening. With rations running low, her only choice was a coconut creme cake. It wasn’t the easiest to make, but she knew that everyone loved it.

Mary Ann was happy with how everything turned out when it was time to gather around the dinner table to sing to The Professor. She lit the candles--only 2 of them because Gilligan could only find enough bamboo for 2 small ones--and led the group in singing Happy Birthday.

“A load of fun on channel 1,” Gilligan said. Everyone else thought the short song was over, but he had other plans. And someone’s knee on channel 3,” he continued.

“Gilligan,” The Skipper mumbled.

“A giant beehive on channel 5.”

“Gilligan.”

“A big, fat cake on channel 8.”

“Gilligan.”

“And a clucking hen on channel 10.”

“Gilligan.”

“And a big, fat lady on channel 80!!!!!” he nearly screamed as he threw his arms out and slammed his foot down on what he thought was the ground, but it was The Skipper’s foot.

“OW! GILLIGAN!” the chubby man shouted in pain and whacked Gilligan over the head.

“What?” he asked, as he readjusted his bucket hat.

“I think we get the song,” he said as he glared at the shorter man.

“Oh right, sorry,” he replied and reached his finger to try and taste the cake but The Skipper batted his hand away.

After the cake had been passed around and eaten, and the music from the radio turned into the news, everyone dispersed to their huts. All except The Professor & Mary Ann, who were sitting near the water while watching the sun set.

“Did you enjoy your birthday?” she asked him.

“I did. I can’t believe I’m celebrating my 40th birthday on a deserted island,” said.

“I’m sorry. It’s a milestone that should be celebrated with your friends and family, the ones you love,” Mary Ann sighed.

“If I have to celebrate the rest of my birthdays on this sandbox, there’s no other person I’d rather be with than you,” he almost whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Did anybody else sing those add ons to Happy Birthday? Did anybody wanna punch people in the face for singing them? After looking up how many 'channels' there were, I'm both now.


End file.
